Change Isn't Always A Good Thing
by Greeneyedpuff
Summary: Everyone thinks The PowerPuffs died after the world was taken over but in reality they were turned into fledglings at age 10. The girls are now 17 and attending a monster school with new identites. The girls struggle keep themselves together when faced with former enemies,allies,love triangles, and keeping their identities secret along with their past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with anther story. I'm not sure if I should make this a small story or a long story because I can go into detail with this story. Idk let me know please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or their counterparts. Also I did use some ideas from Twilight and I do not own them.**

 *** There is a slight mention of abuse* **

**Okay on to the story as always I hope you and enjoy and don't be afraid to leave suggestions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buttercup's POV*

"Blossom! You are wearing the exact same thing as me!." My blue eyed sister yelled at my pink eyed sister.

"Actually we're not, my outfit is in different colors Bubbs." Blossom said calmly.

Yea...Bubbles might be the nicest person on this earth but, you do not want to mess with her when it comes to fashion.

I looked at Blossom's and Bubble's outfit. Blossom has on a baby pink wool cardigan with a white sweater underneath, lightish jeans, and her knee high brown boots. She didn't have her usual ponytail, instead she had her hair in a bun with her bangs out and two strands on each sides of her face.

I glanced at Bubbles who had on a baby blue cardigan with a beige sweater underneath, light blue jeans, and thigh high dark brown boots. She had her hair in her regular pig tails.

I got off our bed to stop the fighting or at least try. Something told me that what I am wearing isn't gonna help.

"Guys, can you chill we have to be at Townsville Academy in 30 minutes or someone will take our dorm." I said annoyed.

"AHHHHHH you too Buttercup." My frustrated sister yelled.

"What? I think I look pretty nice." I smirked looking in mirror. I am wearing a forest green wool cardigan with a black sweater under,black leggings, and my trusty black combat boots. My hair isn't like it was when I was younger, I let it grow out to my lower back. Yea I might be the tough puff but my style has changed, Bubbles likes to call it the girly tomboy look. That isn't the only thing that has changed in my life like my body...erm all of our bodies. Blossom grew to the height of 5'4, she has a big butt with wide hips, and is a B cup. Bubbles is 5'3, small butt, and is a B cup. I'm also 5'4, my butt isn't to big or to small but my hips are wide, and I'm a C cup.

"Whatever let's just get in the car" Bubbles said heading to our car.

"Girls do you both have your contacts on?" Blossom asked while backing out of the Mayor's driveway.

"Yes." Bubbles and I said in unison.

We all had hazel colored contacts, this way we actually look like sisters minus the hair of course.

The whole contact thing is Blossom's idea.

Why? Well we're technically on the run.

Yea you might be confused but let me explain.You see it all started when we were 10. We were battling HIM and this time we destroyed him. Sounds fan-fucking-tastic right?

 _Wrong_.

This isn't a happily ever after kind of life.HIM controlled the underworld so when he died everything evil was set free onto the word. Resulting in… you guessed it. A world take over.

My sisters and I were no strangers to the creature of the underworld they knew we were a threat, a small threat but still a threat. They sent out to destroy us and they almost succeeded.

 _Almost_.

We were gonna die if it wasn't for the Professor making a deal with a vampire named Vincent. The Professor's life over ours was supposed to be the deal, only that Vincent didn't tell him the real cost. After we saw the Professor's life being sucked right out of him Vincent bit us and took us captive. He abused us physically and mentally for five years, once we turned sixteen I killed him but I don't like to talk about that.

After that me and my sisters fled Citysville and covered our track so the Volturi (vampire council) wouldn't get suspicious. Blossom made it look like it was a homeless vampire named AJ. It was easy to pin it on him because he was crazy and as far as anyone knows The Powerpuff Girls died a long time ago.

Anyways, we fled to the only place we knew, once we got to Townsville we found the Mayor and started to live with him. Even if the world was taken over by the underworld the new leaders (Vampire King,Werewolf King, Witch Queen, etc) decided to let humans live under strict rules.

And that brings us to the present. Blossom had a "great" idea of signing us up for Townsville Academy for the "gifted" or should I say demented. She thought it would be a good for us after we "graduated" from therapy sessions. Which may I add we had been going for a year because of that scumbag.

"We're here girls." Blossom said snapping me out of my thoughts. We pulled up to the parking lot and started to get our bags out from the trunk.

"Why couldn't we just fly here?" I asked making our way to the dorms.

"Because Butterc- I mean Jade we can't let people see our signature streaks and possibly remember us." Blossom (or should I say Cheryl) explained. We have fake names because of the whole hide you identities bullshit.

"Ouch." I turned around to see my baby sister "Ellie" on the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going. My sisters and I are new here, we're still trying to get use to this new environment." Bubbles said blushing and getting up with the help of the person she bumped into.He had dark blue eyes and blonde hair. I looked at Blossom who was basically drooling.

" _What are you looking at._ " I said telepathically

" _Look to blondie's left._ " She said back.

I followed her eyes to see a red eyed boy with orange hair then at the boy next to him with black spiky hair and beautiful forest green eyes.

"It's okay I was like that too when me and my brothers came here." Little boy blue said. "Oh, sorry where are my manners let me introduce myself. My name is Boomer and these are my brothers-"

"Brick" Blossom started

"And Butch" I finished.

 ***Gasp* Well wasn't that shocking. To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Please leave me some comments and review if you want me to make this a long story or short story. I was also thinking of going into detail with the girls past. What do you guys think? But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys**

* * *

Buttercup's POV*

"How did you ladies know" Brick said smirking.

Man he's tall (5'9) he changed a lot...know that I think about it they all did.

Boomer is about 5'8 and Butch was about 5'9 too..wow he has gotten so muscular and so has his brothers. Butch has on dark green converse, black ripped jeans, and a Nirvana shirt under his leather jacket. I made my way up to his face and noticed a lip ring that I hadn't noticed before.

" _I wonder what he can do with that piercing."_

 _Buttercup! Now is not the time." Blossom said._

" _Sorry."_

Anyways, Brick is wearing a red flannel with a white shirt under, ripped jeans and red converse. Lastly, Boomer is wearing a blue sweatshirt tight enough to see his muscles, dark jeans and blues converse.

"Um...the news...when we were little." Blossom said thinking fast on her feet.

"Ah..yes times were different back then. But would you three beautiful ladies care to tell us your names." Brick said kissing Blossom hand.

"My name is Cheryl.. Cheryl Danvers and these are my sisters Jade and Ellie Danvers."

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls." Butch said winking at me. Oh please does he think that is gonna work on me. No.

"Um...would you guys mind telling us where room 202 is please." Bubbles shyly asked.

"No problem Ellie our room number is 208 it should be right across" Boomer said a little to kind for my taste. The boys picked our bags up and started walking motioning us to follow.

" _What do you think you are doing Bubbles"_ I mentally screamed at her.

" _What we needed help finding our dorm, it's not like you knew where we going anyways."_

" _She's right Buttercup."_

" _Ugh, can this day get any worse."_

"Boys!" An annoying voice rang breaking us out of our conversation. Wait I've heard that voice before.

We turned around to see a Zombie girl with really messy brown poof ball buns on her head, poorly done makeup, an ugly short yellow dress, and black high heels.

"Yikes, that's what you call the walk of shame girls." my redhead sister whispered.

"What is that?" Bubbles asked.

"It's the walk back home after you had sex with a guy the previous night in the same clothes and makeup." I said.

"Ohhhh, okay. I just thought she was purposely trying to look like a messy slut." My baby sister whispered back earning small laughs from the ruffs.

"Ugh, who are these hags and what are they doing with my princes." Zombie bitch said. Wait. Princes? Did she really look at them in such a high light.

"Princess, these lovely girls are new to the school. We are simply just showing them around." Boomer said kindly.

"OH, well why don't I introduce myself. My name is Princess Morbucks engaged to Brick Jojo and-"

"For the last time Princess we are NOT engaged I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Brick said clearly irritated.

" _GIRLS! It's PRINCESS do you guys not remember her! She tried to become a Powerpuff." Blossom said._

OH SHIT. IT IS HER. Why didn't I recognize her sooner!

"Do these bimbos not talk." Princess said.

"We talk bitch, but you know they say: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." I said glaring at her.

"Why you little- I'll have you know my daddy is a very-"

"Yea, yea, yea. Look we would love to stay and chat but we rather have a conversation with people that actually have brain cells." Blossom said walking away with us and the boys following right behind. Leaving a screaming Princess. After about four minutes we finally arrived at our dorm.

"Here we are. We are right across the hall if you need anything, please do not be afraid to ask." Boomer said with a polite smile as he and his brothers turned walking to their dorm.

"Wait!" Bubbles said earning their attention. "There is a note on the door that says newcomers have to attend a screening. What is that?"

"We can stop by in two hours to take you guys if you'd like. And it's kinda like a test that determines your powers. If you have any that is." Brick said.

"Test! I didn't study. I didn't know we had a test." Blossom said on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"Relax _pinky_ not that kind of tests."

Once that word left Brick's mouth we all froze.

" _Does he know?"_

" _He can't possibly know Blossom you're overthinking it. Right Buttercup."_

" _I don't know."_

"Hello?" The boys said waving a hand over our faces snapping us out of our thoughts.

"Sorry!" Blossom said. "Anyways, what kind of tests are they?"

"We have a special kind of person that can sense the powers you radiate. But they do take blood samples." Butch said eyeing me with mischief and….need in his eyes.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking that I wouldn't mind taking a sample or two for myself babe." He said grinning. I noticed he had two pointing things sticking out. Wait...what the fuck are those FANGS!? And not just any fangs, but full vampire fangs. Not weak fledgling fangs like ours.

I turned to my sisters who looked just as shocked as me. But they weren't looking at Butch, I followed their gaze to see Brick and Boomers fangs out as well.

" _LMAO, that's so funny for a second I actually thought they were vampires. Isn't that funny girls."_ Blossom said clearly in denial.

"Did we scare you?" Boomer said looking at Bubbles concerned, his fangs long gone.

"No, just a little shocked is all." Bubbles said finally snapping out of her trance.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later babe." Butch said winking at me in which I simply rolled my eyes in response.

"Right, well we should be going also. We'll let you girls unpack and get settled. See you in two hours." Brick said leaving with Butch but not before sneaking in a wink at Blossom making her lightly blush.

"If you have any questions Ellie here is my number call or text me anytime." Boomer said giving Bubbles a kiss on the cheek before quickly heading into his dorm.

I turned to see a blushing Bubbles stuck in time. I sighed in annoyance and pulled her into our dorm telling her not to get any ideas about her and little boy blue, finally closing the door behind us.

* * *

Somewhere unkown*

"Do you think it was them" Mystery person 1 said.

"It could be. The way they acted and their voices…it's too familiar." Mystery person 2 replied.

"But they died so long ago. Plus the eyes are not the same." The last Mystery person 3 spoke up.

"Mm…we are going to have to keep a very close watch on those girls. We wouldn't want anyone to claim them before us…very well. I will go have a word with Father while you two keep watch. I will be back in two hours." Mystery person 1 said getting up and exiting the room.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and tune in till next time! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the little pause on my story but I'm back. Thank you to all who read my story it means the world to me. :) But let's get into the story. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave comments. Xoxo**

 **I don't own any characters.**

Later that day*

"I'm a little nervous girls." Bubbles spoke up walking with the rest of the gang to the screening.

"Don't worry about it baby sis nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yea, but Jade every time you say that, something happens."

"Ellie calm down, it's not like we didn't have powers before-" Buttercup quickly shut her mouth after letting that information slip.

"Wait, you guys actually have powers?" Butch questioned.

"Yes...we developed them a month after we were bitten." Blossom replied smoothly not trying to raise suspicion. "But they aren't really strong because you know the whole not full vampires issue."

"Why don't you become full vampires." Brick spoke up.

"My sisters and I don't believe in human blood consumption. Our diet is mainly human food and animal blood when we absolutely need it."

"Ohhhhh." Was all the boys said in a unison ending the conversation, not wanting to push further.

They made their way into the screening room and boy, were the girls shocked to see a very familiar face.

"Ms. Keane!" The girls shouted looking at a middle aged woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She still wore the same clothes as before. They found it odd how young she still managed to look but, it all came together when they saw the woman smile showing her fangs.

"Hello! You girls must be the Danver sisters. Correct?" She said smiling sweetly.

The girls were quite for a couple of seconds before Blossom spoke up.

"Yes. Hello my name is Cheryl and these are my sisters Jade and Eloise or Ellie for short." Blossom said with a leader voice.

"It's so wonderful to meet you girls. Now I'm sure the boys have told you that I can sense gifts."

"Yea, a little...Well whenever you're ready Ms.Keane." Blossom finished politely.

"Okay dears, I'm gonna have you girls stand in a straight line shoulders touching and rearrange yourselves from oldest to youngest. Boys I'm going to need you step out for when blood is drawn."

The girls did as they were told waiting for further instructions. While the boys stepped outside making sure not to go to far so they could listen in.

Ms.Keane walked to the table and pulled out a knife from her bag making her way back to the girls.

"Now girls I will have to make a small cut on your hand to taste the blood and determine your abilities."

The girls nodded and held out their hand. Ms.Keane made a small cut and took the red liquid into her mouth. After she was done tasting she closed eyes almost as if she was meditating. The girls looked at each other with confusion but shrugged it off.

Finally Ms.Keane opened her eyes to stare at all of them intently.

"Is there something wrong Ms.Keane?" Bubbles said sweetly.

"No...no,no just lost in my own world I suppose."

She then focused her gaze on Blossom and smiled. "Cheryl you seem to posses this really special ability called pain allusion. You can cause pain to anyone you wish by just looking at them. If you nurture your power you can pick a specific place to cause the pain and cause pain to more then one person." Blossom slowly nodded processing the new information.

Ms. Keane then turned her attention to Buttercup. "Jade you posses also a rare ability called Astral Projection. This ability can separate and control one's astral body outside of the physical body, you can make them see whatever you desire."

"So like an out of body experience?" Buttercup clarified to Ms. Keane who, happily nodded before turning to look at the smallest of the three who gave her the biggest smile.

"Last but not least young Eloise you, like your sisters, posses a rare ability called Biokinesis. This power can heal or perform other body manipulation like stop/start a heart. Most who have possessed this ability use it for good and heal not only the body but the mind. Also being around people with this abilities promotes wellness all around." Ms. Keane paused trying to collect her thoughts.

"You know girls I'm getting a lot of different abilities from you all...I've only ever seen this once before."

"With who?" Blossom asked.

"The young vampire princes...but..." Ms. Keane looked around before pulling the girls into a huddle of sorts. "I would like to meet with you girls on a later notice. Perhaps tomorrow after your first day of classes" Ms. Keane whispered so a certain male trio wouldn't hear.

The girls nodded slowly trying to figure out what their old teacher was going on about.

"Great! Well I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great rest of your night, bye girls!" And with that the suddenly cheery teacher walked off leaving the girls confused.

"Strange." Buttercup commented.

"Mmhm you got that right baby sis." Blossom said heading out with her sisters to meet up with the guys.

"How'd it go." Butch asked cooly as if he wasn't listening in.

"It went just fine. See baby blue there was nothing to worry about." Buttercup told her little sister.

"I guess you were right." Bubbles giggled.

"How about we talk about your powers over some celebratory ice cream." Boomer said suggested kindly.

"Oh, no it's fine we don't have money at the moment. Maybe anther day?" The leader girl replied.

"Nonsense, the treat is on us. We insist on it, it's the proper thing to do when with a lady. In this case three." Brick said grabbing Blossom's hand to kiss it lightly while looking into her "hazel" eyes. Earning a light blush from Blossom.

"And if you really want the treat on us we can make it happen." A smirking Butch said throwing a wink at his raven haired counterpart causing her to roll her eyes.

"Then in that case...no." Buttercup said walking away.

The others started following her back to the dorms.

"Please Jade, I really want some ice cream." Bubbles said giving her green eyed sister the puppy eyes. Buttercup turned away trying not to fall into her trap.

She's always had a soft spot for her little sister, no matter how hard she tried she could not tell her no. She sighed rather long before looking at Bubbles.

"Ugh. Fine lead the way boys."

"Yay!"

"The ice cream shop we have in mind is about a 30 minute walk but..." Brick said.

"But wha-" Blossom didn't get to finish her sentence. In seconds the boys picked their counterparts up in bridal style and took off to the ice cream shop.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" The sisters turned to their raven haired sister who was being held by a smirking Butch.

"As you wish my princess." Butch said dropping Buttercup who landed on her butt.

"Ouch. You don't have to be such a dick about it and don't call me princess." Buttercup complained getting up while Butch simply chuckled.

"Butch, behave." Brick scolded. Butch rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out, already walking in to sit in a booth.

The rest of the gang followed his lead and started to look at the menu of ice cream desserts.

"Wow! There are so many! What to choose!?" Blossom said excitingly scanning her options.

"Oh no." Blossom's younger sisters said in a unison regretting their decision.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Boomer said.

"It's just when Blo-Cheryl has to much sugar she gets very hyperactive."

"Pshhhhhh. Please, Ellie I can totally handle my sugar consumption."

"Riiiiiiiiight and I'm the nicest person here." BC said rolling her eyes.

"Hello welcome to America's finest ice cream parlor I'm your host Blake. What can I get started for you."

The girls looked up to see a boy that looked oddly similar to Brick only he had a red bandanna instead of a cap. He is wearing what appears to be the parlors staff uniform.

"This is a new low Blake, I didn't realize times were so harsh." The red ruff said smirking.

"The times are just fine Brick. You see _Daddy_ doesn't buy my brothers and I everything like you three. He likes to keep us humble."

"Us? Are you saying your sad excuses of brothers work here too?" Butch said laughing. Blake rolled his eyes and whistled causing two other boys to come to his sides. The boy on the left was a Butch look a like with a front Mohawk. His uniform had the name Breaker stitched on. The boy to his right looked like Boomer only with nose piercing, his uniform also had the name Bash stitched on.

"Awh look all the mutts are here." Butch said.

While the six boys were having a stare down the girls were having a mental conversation.

" _Are they the RowdyRight Boys Blossom."_

 _"I'm 99.9% sure it's them Bubbles but what are they doing here?"_

 _"Do you think the Punks are here too?"_

 _"Mmm I hope not Buttercup because that would cause unwanted drama but, it is a possibility."_

 _"Girls I think Bash is so cute."_

 _"Bubbles it's not the time to be flirting. That same goes with Boomer, we don't know if we can trust them."_

 _"Well do you think we can trust the Rights, Bloss?"_

 _"I'm not sure but by the looks they're giving each other, we should interfere before they fight each other."_

Buttercup cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"SO, I'll have the double mint chip ice cream with lots of chocolate syrup on top and my sisters will have..."

"I'll have a strawberry shortcake with extra extra extra whipped cream and extra strawberries please and thank you." Blossom said answering for herself.

"And I would like the blue bubble gum ice cream with vanilla syrup please. What would you boys like." Bubbles said turning her attention to Boomer.

"Um...I'll have what she's having. What about you bros."

"I'll have what Cheryl is having." Brick said glaring at Blake.

"And I'll have what my baby is getting." Butch finished the order putting his arm over BC shoulder only to have her twist his arm off.

"Ouch! You're a feisty one aren't you...I like it."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard three people clearing their throats.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your new toys?" Bash said.

"Toys?" The girls replied in a unison.

"You don't know? Poor girls, you must be new, well these charming guys have different girls every other day so don't expect to keep their attention for long." Breaker spoke up.

"Beautiful ladies such as yourselves deserve better. If you girls aren't busy maybe we can hang out as friends and show you around. Well I'm assuming you gals are new here." Blake said.

"Yes, we are new here. We're attending Townsville Academy starting tomorrow." Blossom said.

"That's great! My little brothers and I go there. May we can show you girls around and become friends."

"No that won't be needed thank you Blake. The girls already have that guidance with us...I think we should come back anther time when they aren't working. We wouldn't want to get fleas, now would we." Brick said standing up with the rest of the gang.

Before the girls knew it the boys picked them up, ignoring BC's complaining, and headed back to the dorms. After about two seconds the group came to a stop in front of their dorms.

"Uh do you guys want to explain what just happened? Who are they?" Buttercup said breaking the silence.

"Oh right, they're werewolves and we're vampires, natural enemies. You can put two and two together and see why we don't get along." Butch said nonchalantly.

"Who-"

"It's getting late. Have you girls finished unpacking and getting settled in?" Brick said quickly changing the subject.

Blossom sighed nodding her head no.

"Awh, but we didn't even get ice cream. Maybe another time?" The blonde sister asked excitedly making Boomer chuckle.

"I'll take you tomorrow Ellie."

"EEEP, you will?!"

"Of course. That will give me the prefect chance to get to know more about such a beautiful lady as yourself." Boomer finished smiling sweetly at the other blond. "I'll see you tomorrow my fair maiden. Have sweet dreams." Boomer said giving Bubbles a light kiss on the cheek before walking to his dorm.

Bubbles blushed madly and walked inside forgetting all about her siblings. Buttercup looked at Butch with hate.

"Your brother better not try anything funny with my baby sis you got that bub." She said pointing rather aggressive against Butch's hard chest. Which didn't go unnoticed by BC.

"Relax babe, if anything I'll be the one making the moves here."

"I don't want anything to do with you. Let me make it crystal clear."

"Ha! Sweetheart do you know how many girls would go crazy if little old me were to even look their way. Consider yourself very lucky baby."

"Oh my gosh! Really?...wait I don't care." Buttercup said shoving him off and walking inside.

"Oh yea she loves me." Butch said with a smirk walking to back to his dorm leaving the leaders alone.

"Sorry about Butch. He seems to really take a likening to your sister as well as Boomer. But then again who can blame them, your sisters are related to such a breathtaking beauty." Brick said looking deep into Blossom's "hazel" orbs making her to blush.

"You think I'm breathtaking?" Blossom fidgeted with a strand of her hair avoiding his gaze.

Brick lightly took hold of her hand and kissed it making eye contact with her.

"But of course my sweet Blossom."

She froze before taking a gulp subsiding her shock.

"W-what."

"I said but of course my sweet Blossom. You know like the blossom flower you have in your hair." Brick said taking the flower out of her hair.

"O-Oh right...um I don't know how that got in my hair."

"The campus is filled with them. And anther flower I can't quite remember."

"Oh...I didn't notice." Blossom said chuckling slightly.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning my sweet. The boys and I will accompany you girls to get your final schedule, since you girls don't know the campus quite well."

Blossom quickly gave him her thanks and headed back inside, trying to convince herself he wasn't catching on. It was only a coincidence. Right?

Somewhere unknown*

"So what have you come up with pops." Voice 2 said walking into a big meeting room and sitting on the couch kicking his feet up.

"Please son, manners in the castle get your feet off the table." Voice 4 said moving his son's feet. "Now I've done some research on these girls and I've come up with nothing. No birth certificate, no medical records, nothing. There is something strange about these girls. Weather it could be _them_ is a possibility...but then that would leave us to how and why are they back."

"Do you think they came to destroy the kingdoms father?" Voice 3 said kindly.

"No they aren't that stupid. They wouldn't be able to take down one monster kingdom let alone all of them, they would be dead in the matter of seconds." Voice 1 said thinking out loud.

"Maybe they're part of the upcoming rebellion." Voice 2 said shrugging.

"What are you thinking about son?"

"You know that wouldn't be a stretch. If those girls are them it would make sense of them to still do the right thing."

"Ah, yes I suppose it wouldn't be a stretch. Well boys what has been one of the most important things I've taught you thus far?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."the other voices replied together.

"Keep an eye on those girls and, those three pests. Make sure they don't get close to those girls after all if those girls aren't part of the resistance we don't have to kill them. If we don't have to kill them well... they are of age to mate. You would want a strong mate wouldn't you boys."

"Yes father." They replied.

"Good. Now head back and remember, _keep them close."_

The three figures stood before their father, nodded and excited the room.

 **DUN DUN DUN...again. Hope you enjoyed at tell me if you like it so far and what you would like to see in the story. I'll appreciate it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm writing anther story that will probably come out tomorrow (2/12/18). If you enjoy my writing watch out for my other story.**

 **Also I wrote this a little sloppy so I'm sorry about that.**

 **But as always I do not own any characters. Enjoy!**

Next morning/ No One's*

 ** _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP...CRASH._**

"Buttercup if you keep braking your alarm clocks at this rate, there won't be anymore in the world. Now get up and get dressed we don't want to be late." Blossom yelled at the foot of Buttercup's bed holding the school uniform.

Buttercup adjusted her eyes to have a clear look at the uniform. And if there's one thing Buttercup despises they are...

"A skirt! I'm NOT wearing that skirt!"

"Oh yes you are! Bubbles, quick grab her!" Blossom said jumping on the green puff trying to hold her legs down while Bubbles held on to her arms.

"NO!"

Buttercup managed to get out of her sisters grip and ran around the apartment for a good ten minutes. Throwing things in the process.

"Come on you have to put it on!"

"No!"

"You'll look so adorable!"

"NO!"

"Bubbles that didn't help!"

"Sorry!" Bubbles giggled.

"I'm out!" Buttercup screamed putting on her contacts and ran out the door.

 ** _THUD_**

The two remaining sisters quickly went outside to find Buttercup sitting on the floor with her hand on her head. Their eyes made their way up to find the Ruffs staring at them.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going stupid!" Buttercup yelled at Butch while getting up.

"Look babe you were the one screaming like a crazy person and ran into me...oh and btw we love your pjs." The girls looked down at their clothes then looked away in embarrassment with light blushes on their cheeks.

Blossom had on a pink tank top, pink shorts with white hearts, and her pink fuzzy slippers. Buttercup had her green Nike sports bra on, black basketball shorts, and black socks. Bubbles had on a silky baby blue face mask on her head, matching silky robe that reached her just under her thigh that had sleeping clouds on it, and fuzzy slippers as well.

"Don't be embarrassed Ellie. You look cute in your pjs." Boomer added offering a kind smile, which Bubbles returned shyly.

"Thank you."

"You guys should really get dressed unless you girls want to be late." Brick finally spoke up after being in a trance with Blossom's body. Buttercup was going to argue but instead she took note of the boys uniform.

They have on a black blazer, white collared shirt, their respective colored tie, black trousers, and shinny black dress shoes.

"He's right we only have fifteen minutes. See in fifteen boys! Let's go girls." Blossom commanded pulling a screaming Buttercup back in with the help from Bubbles.

"I don't want to wear that skirt!" "No! No! NO, get that THING away from ME!"

"Wow she really doesn't like skirts." Boomer commented outside waiting for the girls.

"Yea, she doesn't give off a girly girl vibe I suppose." Brick voiced his thoughts.

"That's my girl." A smirking Butch said.

"Yea right. She hates you dude."

"Pshhhhh. Watch and learn baby bro, I'll make her fall for me. You just wait."

After fifteen minutes the girls stepped out wearing the school uniform that consist of: a black blazer, white collared shirt, their respective colored tie, a black skirt that went down to their mid thigh, long knee high socks, and Mary Janes. The socks are optional though, Blossom's socks are white, Buttercup's socks are black, and Bubbles's socks are light blue matching her tie. The girls also decided to leave their hair in their signature style minus Blossom's bow, and as for make up they all only put mascara and lipgloss on.

"Wow." The boys said in a unison.

"Stop staring." Buttercup snapped still grumpy with the whole skirt situation.

"Sorry...it's just we've never met girls that actually look beautiful in the stupid school uniforms." Butch said staring at Buttercup dazed. While Brick and Boomer nodded having the same look on their faces. Buttercup rolled her eyes pushing back a blush.

 _"Did he just call us beautiful?"_

 _"No, Butters he aimed the word towards you."_

 _"Well...I'm not the only one! Your counterparts have the same stupid look staring at you two."_

Blossom and Bubbles both blushed braking their gaze with their counterparts.

"Well why don't we give you girls a fast lift to the office. What do you say?" Brick said holding out a hand.

"Mmm... seeing as we'll be late if we don't. I guess that's fine." Blossom stated grabbing onto Brick's hand. Their younger siblings mimicked their gesture with smiling blues, and one smirking green ruff and one annoyed stubborn green puff.

 _*Two seconds later*_

"Next time you grab my ass so help me Butch I will finish you!" Buttercup said grabbing his collar pulling him down to eye level. He smirked thinking perverted thoughts of course.

He lightly pushes her to the wall, gently putting her hands above her head and leaned into her ear. Buttercup took in his intoxicating scent and got goosebumps. Plus feeling his warm breath against her ear wasn't helping the situation.

"Is that a threat or a promise. You can if you want...but I wouldn't want to take all the pleasure...I prefer you finish first." He whispered gently bitting her ear lobe. She was breathing deeply while staring him in the eyes with a faint blush. "You also look adorable when you blush." With that he smacked her ass and quickly went inside the office trying not to get her wrath. Buttercup stayed there frozen trying subside her anger but she wasn't doing a good job.

"Jade..." Her younger sister called out.

 _Twitch_.

"Are you okay sis?" Blossom asked.

 _Twitch_.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. He can be a real big flirt." Brick apologized.

 _Twitch_. _Twitch_.

"If it makes you feel any better he doesn't call other girls cute and beautiful. You must be special." Boomer added.

 _Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"i'm going to kill him...i'm going to tear him piece by piece and feed him to the zombies...no that's to easy...i think i'm going to torture him painfully and slowly till begs me to stop...but i won't." Buttercup whispered to herself laughing deviously at the last part.

"Is your sister okay? She's starting to scare me." Boomer said looking at Buttercup who had her fist clenched and was breathing heavily.

"She just hasn't taken her medication yet..." Bubbles softly whispered.

Blossom quickly went into her backpack pulling out a bag that contained three bottles of medication each with the lid colored differently, one is in pink, one is in green, and the last one is in blue.

She opened the green bottle taking a pill out and quickly shoving it into her raven haired sister mouth. Buttercup swallowed the pill and instantly feeling relaxed.

Brick and Boomer gave each other confused looks at the situation and turned to the office window to see Butch having the same expression.

"Sorry about that." Blossom apologized looking down.

"What was that all about?" Brick stated.

"We don't like to talk about it. So let's just go get our schedules before the bell rings." Blossom said walking in with her sisters not far behind.

 ** _*10 minutes later*_**

"Wow we have all our classes together except one." The boys said to their counterparts.

"Greaaaaaaaaaaat."

"Jade don't be such a downer. At least we'll have them to show us around the school."

"Wooooooonderful. I'm so excited about the news I can't even. You know what I mean blondie."

"Jade stop being rude to Ellie."

 ** _BRING. BRING. BRING._**

"That's the bell. Homeroom is this way." Bricks said leading they girls to class.

"Hello girls! It seems I have you for homeroom how exciting." Ms. Keane said waving from the door.

"Hi Ms.Keane." All superpowers teens said.

"Since you girls are new I'll introduce you to the class once everyone is settled but for now wait out here. Boys...where are your crowns?"

" _Crowns?_ " The girls said in their heads looking at each other.

"Home we don't like to wear them much."

"Okay Brick just make sure they're in a safe place now come inside now boys." Ms. Keane said pushing the boys into class.

 ** _DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

"Okay class settle down now. We have three new students so please welcome them with kindness. Come on in girls."

Blossom was the first one in followed by Buttercup and Bubbles. Immediately the class bursted into side conversations about them.

"Quiet down class...thank you. Why don't you introduce yourselves, talk a little about yourselves, and the class can ask any questions if they have any after." Ms. Keane added walking to her teacher desk.

"Hey, my name is Cheryl Danvers. I'm the oldest of my sisters. I am seventeen years old, I like to read, I love sweets, and my favorite color is pink."

"Sup my name is Jade Danvers, middle child, also seventeen. I love to play and watch sports, I love spicy food, and my favorite color is green."

"Hello! My name is Eloise Danvers but you can call me Ellie for short. I'm the youngest of my sisters also seventeen. I like to draw, I'm nice, I love animals, and my favorite color is blue." Bubbles finished with a big smile.

As soon as Bubbles stopped talking almost all the hands went up.

"Uh...okay starting with the boy in the back with the brown hair and ending with the girl in front." Blossom said.

"Are you all single?"

"Yes."

"Can you have my babies!?"

"No!" The girls yelled.

"Are you guys triplets?"

"Yes" Bubbles answered kindly.

"Can I have your number Jade."

"No. And if anyone else asks, no my sister and I won't be giving out our phone numbers." A chorus of awww were heard and lots of hands went down.

"One last question class!" Ms. Keane yelled from her desk.

"What kind of monster are you girls?" A dirty blonde asked.

"Vampires." Buttercup answered.

"Wait...so if you're vampires then why are you fangless." The same girl asked.

"Oh, my god, Brat you can't just ask people why they're fangless." Anther voice rang out. **(AN: Mean Girls reference lol.)**

The girls did a double take at the girls besides the dirty blonde, they recognized the triplets as the ones and only...The Powerpunks.

" _Well that answers your question Buttercup."_

 _"Shut it Bloss."_

"Okay class no more questions. Girls you may sit wherever you like."

The girls started walking to the three empty seats in the back when the Ruffs stopped them.

"No need to go all the way in the back Ellie, you and your sisters can sit next to us." Boomer said kindly.

"Why, thank you Boomer that is very kind of you." Bubbles said happily sitting next to Boomer.

"I agree with you Ellie." The red headed leader said sitting in between Bubbles and Brick. "Are you gonna sit down Jade." She said pointing to the empty spot in between Brick and Butch.

"Fine." Buttercup sat down after a long sigh.

 _"What ever happened to the we can't trust them thing!"_

 _"Butters, relax, getting to know them can determine if we can or can't trust them."_

 _"You know Blossom is only saying that because she thinks Brick is cute."_

 _"I do not! Besides...it's not like you don't think Boomer is cute."_

 _"You're right I don't think that. I think he's very handsome and a gentleman."_

 _"Ahhh! Can you two shut up! They are disgusting."_

 _"Right...you weren't thinking that when you were being pinned by Butch earlier..."_

Buttercup glared at her red headed sister while Blossom only smirked and winked at her.

 _"I'm gonna throw something at you...like this_ _desk."_

 _"Calm down, you know I'm not wrong."_

 ** _Thump_**.

"Ouch." Blossom said rubbing the spot on her head where Buttercup threw an eraser.

"I warned you." Buttercup whispered while Bubbles giggled.

"Are you guys alright?" Brick questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't mind them, we were just having a telepathic conversation."

"You guys can do that?" Boomer asked.

"Yea, it's one of our powers." Buttercup said.

"Mmm...strange I can't read your mind babe. Can you guys read their minds?" Butch said looking to his brother who only nodded no.

"Strange-"

 ** _BRIIIIIING. BRIIIIIING. BRIIIIIIING_**

"And that's all we have for today class enjoy your day!"

All the kids including the Puffs and Ruffs picked up their belongings and headed out the door as fast as possible.

"Can someone please tell me why all these bitches are mean mugging me and my sisters." A very irritated Buttercup said.

"Language! And it's my sisters and I."

"Yea yea, okay grammar police. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"It's because you're with us babe. I told you, you girls should be lucky to hang out with us." Butch said wrapping and arm around Buttercup.

"Oh yea? Why is that bub. What's so special about you three."

"Well...for starters we are Vampire royals." Brick said causing Buttercup to snort.

"Yea a royal pain in the ass." She said pushing Butch's hand away.

"Not quite...more like we are the Vampire princes." Boomer said causing the girls to stop and look at them all bug eyed.

"Vampire princes!"

 **Sorry for the sloppy short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it :) till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for taking a bit to upload I have no valid excuse other then I've been watching anime's nonstop. But I also have been stressing over college applications. But anyways I just finished watching Seraph of the End and let me tell you how happy I am with the ending. Also I wished Mikaela and Yuu kissed. I mean they were holding hands might as well kiss. Alsoooo, if you haven't watched it you need to it's so cute. I'm not even sure who really reads this or if anyone cares lmao.**

 **This chapter is also very scatter brained so I'm sorry if it's worded weirdly.**

 **But anyways please enjoy as always. And I don't know own any characters.**

No one's POV*

"Shh keep your voice down." Brick said chuckling.

"I-I-we didn't know you were our princes." Bubbles said startled.

"Have you guys been living under a rock. C'mon we're all over the media now a days." Butch spoke up laughing slightly.

The girls weren't laughing though.

"Um, we don't have access to the world around us per say." Blossom said looking at her sisters.

Which is true, being held captive for years then therapy for a year, they didn't have time to pay attention to the outside world.

"Why's that?" The red headed prince said.

"Not your business." Buttercup snapped.

"Jade. Please watch your attitude." Blossom scolded.

"Bite me Cheryl."

"If she doesn't, can I." Butch said winking causing Buttercup to roll her eyes.

"Can you tell me why you girls don't have access to the world around you, as your sister says, Ellie?"

"I'm sorry Boomer but if my sisters don't wish to talk about it, I will keep quite." Bubbles said offering him an apologetic smile.

"It's fine Ellie." Boomer said smiling back.

"Well if you don't mind us we have to get going." Blossom said walking away with her sisters.

"Where are you girls headed off too." Brick called out to them.

"We have to finish unpacking."

"Well let us help you." He suggested finally catching up to them alongside his brothers.

"Thank you for the offer Brick but that's alright. Besides it's Friday, don't students get to visit their homes for the weekend? You guys should head home." Blossom said.

"Oh. Yea...I suppose we do need to head back to the castle no later then today." Brick said thinking out loud.

"Hey, why don't we invite Ellie and her sisters to the castle? They can meet mom and dad. And show them around." Boomer suggested looking hopeful at Brick, who nodded yes.

"Yea, and I can show Jade my room." Butch spoke up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut it Butch." The red headed eldest said smacking him upside the head. "Don't mind this idiot."

"So, what do you girls say?" Boomer said looking at Ellie.

"I'm not sure Boomer, girls what do you think?" Bubbles said turning to face her sisters.

 _"Go. Go my three little ones. Find out all their secrets. Find out all their weaknesses. Find out the truth. Your truth." A voice said in the girl's head_.

The girls looked at each other questionably not sure of who was speaking to them.

They turned to look at the Ruffs, feeling the need to comply with the mysterious voice.

"Yea...we'll go." Blossom slowly replied still trying to process the voices words. "Um, do you mind if we go tomorrow morning. We still have some unpacking to do."

"Of course not, we'll send someone for you girls. In the meantime we must be headed to the castle. If you'll excuse us." Brick said. The three Ruffs took their counterparts hands kissing them gently before parting.

Bubbles watched them, more like Boomer, walk away before turning to her sisters after they were out of hearing range.

"Am I the only one that heard that."

"No, I heard it to." Blossom said with a thinking expression.

"Ditto." Buttercup plainly replied.

"What or who do you think that was?"

"I'm not sure but it sounded familiar...like I've heard of it..."

"Same here." Blossom's younger siblings replied simultaneously.

"Well, come on girls we still have to go meet up with Ms.Keane."

"Right behind ya leader girl."

 _ ***Ms.Keane's classroom***_

"Hello? Ms. Keane." Bubbles said lightly knocking on her classroom door.

"Oh! Girls! You've come so early. I would have thought you were to come later but, now is better then ever." She paused. "Oh how rude of me sit, sit." She ushered the girls to sit. The sisters awkwardly sat in the first three seats while Ms.Keane was leaning on her desk.

"Thank you Ms.Keane for your um...hospitality." Blossom said.

"Don't worry girls it's my pleasure. Oh!Would you girls like tea? I always keep some in the back room." She said making her way to the said back room, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Ugh, can she just tell us what she wants already." Buttercup half whispered.

"Buttercup! You must be patient." Her oldest sister scolded.

Before any other small banter could occur, they heard a soft gasp. They looked up to see Ms.Keane holding a tray of tea with wide eyes.

"Oh no." The powered girls said together before silence took over the room.

"So...the prophecy is true. I was beginning to think we had lost all hope in this cruel world." Their former kindergarten teacher whispered to herself.

"Um, Ms.Keane?" Bubbles said softly.

Ms. Keane opened her mouth to speak but paused, as if she was listening for something.

Buttercup looked around trying to figure out what was happening. She looked outside and saw a crow that seemed to be staring at them intently.

 ** _*Glass Braking Noise_** *

"Opps, silly me, I'll clean that right up." She said giggling before quickly bending down. "Can you girls help me."

The girls quickly rushed, grabbing paper towels, bending down to aid the frantic teacher.

"Don't look up at me right now, pretend we're having a joyful conversation. You girls need to listen to me, we are being watched. They have their suspicion about you three. If they find out who you truly are they'll use you. I'm sorry for the scattered information but, we can not talk about this here it's not safe. Please don't ask questions aloud, and accept every information I give with smiles. I'll hand you a book, within the book you'll find a location. But you must listen to the direction I will give you carefully. And remember to speak to me as if we barely met, I'll do the same." Ms. Keane said quickly with a smile on her face the whole time. After the mess was cleaned up they stood and went back to their original places.

"I am so sorry about that girls." She smiled kindly. "But the reason I have called you girls is to discuss your powers. Since they are fairly rare, I have found a book that will go into depth about them." She paused making her way to the bookshelf.

Ms. Keane pulled out a thick black book then started walking to where the girls were seated. "Here it is." She said as she held the book in front of them, blowing the dust off. "It is a bit complicated so read between the lines and, if you have any questions or when you are done reading come see me." She finished staring into their eyes.

"Uh..thank you Ms. Keane I'll be sure to get these two to read." Blossom said getting up and grabbing the book with a smile.

Her sisters followed her motion and got up.

"Let me walk you out girls."

The teacher paused midway to the door.

"Oh! I almost forget, I wanted to tell you girls that you all share a power called mental shield as well. It is known as one of the most powerful gifts known in vampire history, due to its ability to withstand the strongest powers of the Volturi. You girls can also extend this power and actually protect someone near you, if you girls practice enough."

"Are all Volturi members gifted?" Buttercup spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes...are you girls not aware?"

"No Ms.Keane our parents aren't into politics. So we don't know what's really going on with the world." Bubbles said. Ms. Keane nodded understandingly.

"Well Ms. Keane, thank you again for the hospitality and thank you for the book. We'll be off now. See you in class Monday."

"You girls are welcomed anytime. Bye have a beautiful night!"

 ** _Back in the dorm_**.

The girls walked into their dorm exhausted. The truth is, they were done unpacking but they needed some time to relax and enjoy their new cozy dorm house. The Puffs were quite content of how their dorm house turned out.

When you open the front door it leads straight to the living room. To the left of the living room was a huge arch way leading into the basic kitchen. To the right of the living room is three doors all painted in their respective colors that lead to their rooms.

The living room is pretty simple, it has a gray L shaped couch with pink, green, and blue pillows, a TV mounted on the wall, and in between the couch and tv is a white coffee table.

Behind the couch there is a white-grey round dinning table with pink, green, and blue candles in the center. And three white chairs surrounding the table with their respective colored chair cushion.

Behind the dinning area is a window frame leading to the small back patio, filled with boxed from all the unpacking.

Blossom locked the door and turned to her sisters. "Code metal in five mins."

With that the girls nodded and headed off to their rooms. They used that code often when they were held captive by Vincent. It basically meant they needed to talk but didn't want anyone to listen in. Although they weren't being listened in on, Blossom liked to play it safe just in case.

Blossom's POV*

I walked into my room going straight to my bathroom and started up a bath. God knows I need one.

Today has just been very confusing and weird. Like I'm the smart one, I'm supposed to know what's happening but I don't, and I don't like it.

I looked around my bathroom trying to distract myself for a while. Hmm, I didn't realize how small it is.

My bathroom just has a white sink with all my essentials on it, a small mirror above the sink, a toilet with a furry pink lid covering, a matching pink rug in front of the bathtub, and pink towels on the handle next to the bathtub.

It was plain but I didn't care it was just a bathroom. My sisters bathroom were exactly the same but in their respective colors. I guess some things never change...it's funny, really. Here we are, forced to hide our identities, yet our dorm screams we're The Powerpuff, can't you tell with all the color coordination.

"Ironic." I said to no one in particular laughing slightly.

After I finished filling up my tub, I added rose scented bath salts and walked out to pick out some clothes.

My room is cute, I have to admit I loved the way it turned out. Thanks to the Mayor we were able to decorate our dorm house and room to our liking.

If you're wondering The Mayor is still the Mayor of Townsville, he's in charge of humans. Although he does do business with the other creatures to insure his position.

I remembered when we moved in with him, he had to keep us hidden at all times. That was because the media is everywhere. Also because we didn't want the word to get out that we were still alive.

But anyway back to my room, my walls are light pink. My white bed is in center of a wall, on my bed I have silky light pink sheets and pillows that match my walls.

On both sides of my bed I have two white nightstands. On top of the night stands I have mason jars filled with fairy lights.

Across from my bed in the corner I have a white bookshelf filled with my favorite books. On the empty parts of my bookshelf I also have mason jars filled with lights.

Next to bookshelf I have my white desk with a heart shaped mirror.

To the left of my room there is my closet and to the right, there's a window with white thin curtains.

I walked over to my closet opening thedoor and grabbed some pjs. I then headed back into the bathroom, got in the bathtub after undressing and waited for my sisters.

No one's POV*

 _"So what's up leader girl."_

 _"Well, I've been thinking about these past two days and how they've been quite hectic. And well...I don't know how to process it. For starters I'm glad Ms. Keane recognized us but, when she first came to the conclusion she said something about a prophecy."_

 _"Yea I heard it too Bloss." Bubbles added._

 _"Same."_

 _"It's strange. And the whole or deal of how we were being watched? She kept saying them. Who's them? Also us having mental shields?"_

 _"Psh, yea right. If we have mental shields why did we hear that voice." Buttercup said._

 _"Now that I think about it. The voice did say to go to the castle. That we'll find out truth. What does that even mean." The leader said._

 _"Do you think it has to do with the whole prophecy thing?" Buttercup said._

 _"Maybe." Blossom said._

 _"Big sisters?"_

 _"Yea" the two oldest Puffs said._

 _"Do you girls remember the boys saying they couldn't read our minds. So that has to mean we do. And is it possible we can let them down the same way we can let our guard down?"_

 _"Mmm...that's a very good point Bubbs. Perhaps it is, I'll ask Ms. Keane next time we see her."_

 _The girls stayed quiet thinking privately to themselves._

 _"What about those new powers? I mean we've managed to keep our old powers, but new ones? How did we not know that."_

 _"I'm not sure Buttercup. I mean we must have developed them early on in our vampire..erm fledging life."_

 _"Speaking of vampires, the Ruffs are princes. Can you girls believe that?"_

 _"No I can't Bubbs. Those idiots couldn't even take over little ole Townsville. How did they manage to become next in line to the thrown." Buttercup said annoyed._

 _"Well I've always fantasize of have a Prince Charming." Bubbles said mentally giggling._

 _"Don't get to comfortable Bubbs. Those guys still can't be 100% trusted yet. Right Blossom...Blossom?"_

 _"Huh...oh, right. Something is fishy about all this."_

 _"No kidding leader girl."_

 _"Well it's getting late, I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight big sisters. I love you both."_

 _"Goodnight I love you too." The pink and green Puff replied._

 _"Yea Im gonna head off to bed too, night red."_

 _"Goodnight Buttercup."_

 _ **Thank you again to my readers love ya. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) till next time! xoxo**_


	6. SOS

**Hey guys or to whoever is reading this lol.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter it's just I have no idea where to go with this story :( I have writers block with this story in particular.**

 **I am working on other stories that I haven't posted but I decided to keep them private till I'm done with the story so people won't be kept waiting lol.**

 **But I'm open to any suggestions message me or comment where you would like to see this story go.**

 **But sorry again and thank you for supporting my story thus far. Love you xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back and better, I hope. Anyways sorry for this long awaited chapter, thank you for hanging on. I hope you enjoy!**

 **As always I do not own The PPG or The RRB.**

* * *

*Blossom's P.O.V*

It has been said that time heals all wounds. It doesn't. In reality the wounds remain. It only gets deeper in the skin and mind, leaving a permanent stamp on both.

When one has to carry this never ending burden they might go insane, if the situation is dire. But, in this case...our case, the wound isn't known. Since my sister's and I were captured by that filthy blood sucker, we've felt this great weight on our minds and bodies. We had many odd incidents living with that thing, maybe that caused it...

We would often find ourselves being woken up in Vincent makeshift health room fighting for our lives. For what was the reason, I don't know myself. When we asked what had happen. He would hit us. Tell us, we needed to get better and stronger.

After multiple incidents like these and many scars on our bodies, it stopped. We stopped waking up in his makeshift room. I wonder if he ever experiment on us.

"Cheryl, we're here."

I snapped out of my daze to look over to my youngest sibling. Then I looked outside. On the opposite side of me, through the window stood an old style victorian castle. It stood out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of dark oaked trees.

"Right." How could I forget. I was so lost in suppressed memories that I forgot about today's agenda. Find out whatever it was that needed to be found...

*No one's P.O.V*

The lean young looking man driving parked outside the main entrance, rushing to open the door.

"We have arrived, I hope you enjoy your visit." The driver spoke letting the three young ladies out of the all black limousine.

Blossom was the first to step out, she was wearing a mauve pink sweater followed by a brown scarf, jeans, and brown knee high boots. Blossom's hair was let down just like her sisters.

Buttercup was next to step out. She wore a camo jacket with a black sweater underneath, black leggings, and her still trusty combat boots.

Lastly to step was Bubbles. She wore a baby blue sweater with a white collar peeking through, jeans, and brown ankle length booties.

"Thank you." Blossom said kindly.

The sisters looked at the direction of the castle door to be meet with a young man, around the age of nineteen. He had hazel eyes and brown hair, he wore what seemed to be a butler's uniform.

"Hello, you girls must be the Danver sisters. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Charles, I am Master Brick's personal assistant...Please come this way they are waiting for you."

The girls nodded, silently following.

"This is the royal castle?" Bubbles quietly said making her way in with her sisters. "It's so beautiful."

"It's so huge." Buttercup chimed in.

The girls walked in through a big door that lead to what seemed to be a living room. The ceiling was high up with railings leading to the second floor.

"Hellooo ladies." A voice that Buttercup would only describe as arrogant.

The girls turned to see the Ruffs enter through a tinted glass door, on the edge of the living room. Each puff noticed their counterparts all wearing black suits, with their respective colored tie, of course.

"Please, have a seat on any couch." Brick said as he sat some on the couch across from them.

"Um...what's with the monkey suits?" Buttercup asked.

"Well my little Jade, we had some last minute business to attend today. But, no worries you'll have all my attention to today babe." Butch winked.

"Masters! Come quick it's an emergency!" Charles came bursting through a different door to the right of the entrance.

"Sorry, we'll be back. Please make yourselves comfortable." Boomer said giving a kind smile, rushing out.

"Now what-"

" _Follow"_

 _._

 _._

 _Uhhh..did you girls hear that or was it just me._ Buttercup spoke telepathically to her sisters.

 _No Buttercup I also heard it. Should we listen to it? What do you think Bubbles?...Bubbles._

The two eldest sisters turned to find their baby sister creeping away to the direction the future kings walked through.

 _Bubbles! What are you doing!_

Bubbles turned to look at her red headed sister, with a helpless expression.

 _I..I don't know. But I have this feeling...like if we should follow them...after all that's what we came here to do isn't it?_

 _We might get caught._

Bubbles rolled her eyes at Buttercup's response.

 _Or maybe not. Come on what do we have to lose...Bloss?_

The leader snapped out of her thoughts _._

 _I think maybe..we should...what do you say Butters?_

 _You too?!...ah what do I care. Let's go._

 **-With the Boys-**

"What do you mean!?" Butch's voice rumbled through the room.

"Seven years!" Brick's fist slammed down on the table cracking it in half with ease.

"Y-yes Master Brick." Charles stuttered trying to collect himself. "Our s-sources s-said-"

"Speak without stuttering! Useless peasant."

"Leave him alone Butch. You're scaring him to death." Boomer tried reasoning with one of his older brothers.

"Whatever.." Said older brother grumbled.

"Sorry, continue please."

"O-of course thank you Prince Boomer… W-well the bodies were found all around Townsville, some even in Citiesville. The cornier mentioned it must have been the same killer. Each and e-everybody was found with a highly concentrated amount of cocaine in their bloodstream." He paused before continuing. "Also found on the bodies were multiple stab wounds...along with uhh...slit wrist, necks, and stomachs. The killer's weapon was laced with diluted holy water."

"Sick fucking bastard." Butch said spitting on the ground.

"Why diluted holy water? Why not just use regular holy water to get it over with?" Boomer asked.

"When diluted holy water enters a Vampire's body it causes immense pain. But, it doesn't kill one." Brick repiled.

"Painful death." Boomer said coming to the conclusion.

"Y-yea and that's not all. We were only able to catch onto these killings because, of the same killing patterns, and whoever is killing, has it in for The Volturi seeing as many less important members are being killed. To add onto that it took some years to find their well preserved bodies. Whoever did this must be a pro."

"Rebels?" Boomer suggested.

"No...there's only a limited amount of people that has access to that type of concentrated drug. Plus, all the buildings they lived in were highly protected at all times.." Brick walked around, thinking. "Were the tapes reviewed from their complexes?"

"Yes, by many specialist. The problem is that it seems to be picture cameras. It snaps a picture every time it detects was shown within the pictures. But, it didn't show anyone."

"What was the window of time the killer had." Butch asked.

Charles struggled to shuffle through the documents in his hands. "...ummm...eight minutes?..this can't be right." He looked over the document making sure he didn't misread the information.

"Mmm...fast..."

"What did you say Boomer?" Brick questioned.

"The killer...he or she must have been fast enough to avoid the camera…do you remember when we go out for runs, around the palace. Where the cameras can see."

"We don't show up...we were too fast. But only because of our advantages due to Chemical X." Brick answered.

"Do you think _they_ might be ali-"

"No. Impossible." Brick said cutting Butch off.

"W-we'll if I may..."

"Go on ahead Charles."

Charles gently put down some files showing pictures of criminals and Chemical X "You see a few years back, some thieves found the ingredients to Chemical X, after Professor Utonium was killed. But, there was only enough for three people before we caught them. When we did they said they injected it into three hosts."

"Who were the three?" The fiery haired prince said.

"Mitch Michelson, Geared Albert, and Robin Oaks." (A/N: Geared is from the 2016 show as Blossom's love intrance.)

"They sound familiar… Charles, I want any information you can find on them on my desk by the end of tonight."

"As you wish Master Brick."

"Please just call me Prince Brick. We've been over this."

Charles blushed. "Right, sorry Prince Brick...I'll have the files before seven."

"You're excused."

 **-On the opposite side of the door-**

 _Oh no! Run back girls!_

Off!- Three voices chimed together followed by a thump sound.

"Well what do we have here?" A tall man with Black hair and red eyes said.

"Dad?"

* * *

 **That is all for today I hope you like where the story is headed. Please let me know if you do so I can continue. Until next time, love you! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys** **I'm back with anther chapter I hope you enjoy it as always. Make sure to leave any ideas or anything to help this story progress lol, I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

"Dad?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Yea, I thought you were in Europe?"

The tall man with blood red eyes chucked. "What? I can't come back to my own home for a break."

 _That's their dad, the king?_ Buttercup said looking at Blossom who was still on the floor, along with Bubbles and herself.

 _More like their adoptive dad...we need to make up an excuse of why we were spying on them._ Blossom rubbed her temples trying to think fast.

"And who might these lovely ladies be, boys?"

"Friends from school." Brick answered.

"Maybe future Ms. JoJo's?" Butch said smirking.

"Ahhh...here let me give you a hand." Blossom looked up at the king, then at his extended arm.

"Sorry to scare you girls, for all I knew you were crazed fans of my boys. My boys don't bring their friends around here much, especially not beautiful young women." He offered each girl help to get up, which they took. "You girls don't talk much."

"Thank you." they replied all together.

"They're just quiet with new people." Brick spoke up.

"Well, if you girls would like. Maybe you girls will join us, for dinner later on with my family."

"Thank you for the offer but, we don't have proper clothes for dinner with the King, our apologies." Blossom said almost in a whisper.

"Nonsense! You are in the royal palace after all...tell you girls what. I'll have my best taylor come and get you girls fitted." He said a little too excited.

"We could never afford to pay you back King Oscar." Bubbles said with a worried expression.

"You girls can keep them for free. So, what do you girls say?" The King smiled at them.

"Well...we wouldn't want to be rude and deny our King." The green eyed puff said.

"Fantastic! Today's dinner will be grand. Dinner will start at seven p.m. sharp...now boys since this is a dinner with guests of honor. I want you all well groomed."

"Of course father." Boomer said kindly.

"Well I have some meetings here to attend to...I'll see you all at seven." and with that the King left the room.

"Future Ms. Jojo's? Really?" Buttercup said lightly glaring at Butch.

"What? We can make it happen." He winked at the annoyed Puff.

"Anyways, what were girls doing all the way over here?" Brick asked.

"We wanted to have a look around. Sorry if we caused inconveniences, with the whole dinner thing."

"No it's incovance at all, we would love to have you girls for dinner. Our family is well…"

"Crazy." Butch said cutting Boomer off.

"Yea just a little." Boomer chuckled. "It would be refreshing having some normal at dinner."

"Well, I am gonna change out of this suit into something more comfortable...you girls want to join?" Butch winked at Buttercup.

"Huh?!" They yelled blushing..except for Butters of course. She was just annoyed.

"What my idiot brother meant, is, we're gonna change. Be right back. We'll meet you back in the living room." Brick said smaking Butch's head before leaving. Butch and Boomed followed Brick's motion and left.

.

 _Okay soooo...we didn't find anything that had to do with us._ Buttercup said opening up a mental conversation, as she down alongside her sisters, on the couch.

 _Yea...but at least we know there's a killer out there after the higher ups._

Buttercup sighed. _And that benefits us how?_

 _Girls..? I feel like I've heard those names before…_ Bubbles quietly mentioned.

 _Yea...me too…maybe we should eavesdrop when the boy get the files. I mean, since we're staying here after all._

"Hey ladies, we're back again." Butch said entering the huge living room interrupting their conversation.

He came wearing a forest green t-shirt, black leather jacket, black semi-skinny jeans, and forest green converse.

Boomer walked past him to sit near Bubbles, making her blush. He was wearing a long sleeve white cotton shirt, a dark blue flannel loosely around his waist, khaki skinny jeans, and dark blue checkered vans.

Brick was last to enter. He was wearing a red long sleeve cotton shirt, black semi skinny jeans, and red converse. And we can't forget about his red cap.

"Our apologize for the wait." Brick said walking to sit on a couch.

"It's okay, we understand, being royalty must be tough." Blossom said smiling kindly.

"Well, how about a mini tour of the castle? Yes?...Great! Come on Jade." Butch dragged Buttercup to who knows where.

"If you don't see my in twenty minutes, call for help!" Said Buttercup yelled before heading out the room.

"Would you like to see the horses Ellie? It's getting chilly outside, so I have to check up on them from time to time." Boomer said extending his hand.

"Sure Prince Boomer." Bubbles took his hand standing up.

"Please, just call me Boomer." The blues said chatting, walking off into the distance.

"So, I was wondering where you would like to go." Brick turned to "Cheryl"

"Do you guys have a library?" she suggested.

"Right this way Cheryl."

(A/N IMPORTANT: these next few parts maybe a little confusing but, since the boys never got to destroy or even meet the girls they have no real hatred toward them. Back to the story.)

The two redheads walked through multiple hallways until, finally reaching huge sets of oak doors. Upon entering Blossom was instantly drawn to the very back of the library. She looked though many selves looking for something she had been drawn to.

"Who are they?" Blossom whispered softly, finding old newspaper articles and pictures.

"You don't know them?" Blossom shook her head. "They were once our enemies. We were created for the sol purpose to destroy them. In the end, we didn't. They were called The Powerpuff Girls."

"They seem happy in this picture…" Blossom held back the tears, remembering the good times she had saving her once beloved town. She quickly snapped out of her rut and remembered her part. "What do you mean you didn't? Are they not currently alive?"

"No, they were killed years back. We never got the chance to carry out our life's mission...maybe it was better off that way." He mumbled the last part.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" She turned to face him.

"Nothing...anyways, they were killed by one of our very own higher ups, Vincent. Although, we later found out he was playing both sides like a game of chess." Blossom held a confused expression. "Both sides as in, us and the rebels. He leaked valuable information to both sides." Brick slowly walked to the middle section of the library. "Would you care to see what has been going on, since your sisters mentioned something about not being aware of the recent years?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind as to let me." Blossom made her way to him.

"Of course…"

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Hey! Let go." An angry voice rang through the castle.

"We're almost there my little Jade." An excited voice followed.

"Ugh, youre a pain."

"Awww, but i'm your pain...now quit your whining we're here." Butch stepped aside to let the angry Puff see his favorite place in the castle...his training room.

"...wow..I-I'm..not impressed. Now can I go back with my sisters?" Buttercup put her hand on her hip clearly unimpressed.

"You deeply hurt me sometimes, you know that." The green eyed prince said dramatically putting a hand to his chest.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at his stupid antic. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to test out...a theory." Butch started circling her.

"Ugh, and what is that-"

A split second later Butch threw a light but quick punch near Buttercup's head. Buttercup reacted faster than Butch thought, catching his hand and sent a counter move right back. Without a thought she twisted his arm going behind him, and finally kicking his legs, causing him to fall.

"Oh my god...I am so sorry..." She said helping him up.

"That's alright sunshine, but..." he quickly flipped Buttercup over him expecting "Jade" to land on her back. To his surprise, in the process of her going over him, Buttercup grabbed onto his armpits half way in the air, flipping him over. He landed on his back with Buttercup on top pinning him down.

"Woah, babe. Where did you learn all this?!" He was obviously impressed. Buttercup let go of the moron, sitting up right on his crown jewel, if you know what I mean.

"I...um...use to take self defence classes when I was young." They stayed quiet till Butch started chuckling. "What? Don't believe me?"

He laughed even harder.

"Stop laughing...I said stop!" she said lightly grinding on his crotch, she was unaware of course, but Butch was fully alert.

"Sorry, it's that you are so adorable. Not to mention feisty, strong, sexy, hard headed, beautiful...all requirements to become my mate." He held onto her hips gently.

"...Beautiful?..." She stared into his eyes as if she was looking for the lie.

"Yea! Gorgeous. A living goddess. Breathtaking!"

She started staring off into space.

"Hey, you okay?" He gently started messaging her hips, clearly taking advantage of her state.

"...yea, it's just that no one has ever really said that about me- wait a minute...did you say MATE?! I don't want to mate with you! Get your hands off of me!" She yelled getting off of him.

"Aww, but I loved that position babe." He pouted, faking being hurt.

"Idiot." She said glaring deep into his non existent soul.

"Right, silly me. We should continue this in my room! Come on!" Once again Butch dragged a scream Puff off into the castle.

"NOOOOO."

 **-Meanwhile...again-**

"Wooow I've never seen one before...they're gorgeous Boomer." Bubbles was amazed by three beautiful horses in front of her. Each of the horse's stall were painted in a color. She assumed it was the boys rightful horse.

"Is that so?" Boomer asked. Bubbles nodded repeatedly causing the young prince to chuckle. "Well then, maybe if you would like, I would love to take you on a ride on day. Perhaps when spring or summer come about."

"Really! That would be absolutely lovely." Her "hazel" eyes sparked in the dim lighted barn. "Oh! May I groom them?"

"Sure, just be careful with them they don't really like anyone but us…"

She started gently brushing the horse in the blue stable.

"Huh...I guess Chocolate has taken a liking to you."

"Well, I love animals and they seem to love me. It has always been like, even when I was young…" she sighed happily remember all the animals she used to talk to. Boomer was lost in her beauty and eyes. He could have sworn her eyes had a hint of baby blue poking out the most.

"Tell me more about yourself Ellie."

"Well, I don't remember much. But, when my sisters and I were turned, we got kidnapped by this bad man. I don't recall most of my late childhood spent with him, I think it's because my conscious blocks out the trauma." Although her face seemed peaceful brushing the horse's hair, a single tear came rolling down her cheek.

"Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to say anything no more." Boomer said, quickly wiping the tear away.

" 's my apologies, I shouldn't be sad over it...Jade always told me to get back up stronger. My sisters was the only thing making me feel like there was hope...and there was. We escaped one day."

"How did-"

"Prince Boomer." Boomer turned around to face the person who cut him off.

"Yes, Haley." One of the maids from the house had called his attention.

"The King has sent me to fetch you and your companion. The taylor is here. She's already working on the other two ladies."

"Right, thank you. Please take Miss Eleanor to get fitted."

"Right away Prince Boomer." She said bowing.

"I will see you at dinner, till then." Boomer said kissing Bubbles hand before she was escorted to get fitted.

"There is something about these girls...I'll have a talk with my brothers..." He said to no one in particular. The young prince made his way to the dressing room him and his brother shared when getting fitted.

"Hey Boom, you finally made it after fifty years." The middle brother said getting his black suit adjusted by maids.

"Don't be so dramatic Butch." Boomer rolled his eyes getting on the platform to get fitted. "Anyways, there is something weird about those girls."

"Yea i know, I've noticed. I find it odd that even Cheryl didn't know about The Powerpuff Girls."

"Really? Well, Ellie told me they were kiddnapped when they got turned. She said it was...traumatic staying with her capture and that they eventually escaped."

"That might explain my sunshines ability to kick ass." Butch said fixing his hair and overall checking himself out.

"What do you mean?" Brick questioned.

"I took her my favorite spot in the castle-"

"Your shrine?" Boomer said cutting off Butch.

"No...I didn't have time. Anyways! Not the point. The point is I wanted to see just how aggressive she can become. No mate of mine is gonna be a weakling."

"Right…" The red and blue eyed princess said rolling their eyes.

"But, I got to say, I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Girls gets some serious moves."

"Mmmmm, maybe that's how they escaped. Somehow, someway Jade overpowered their kidnapper." Brick thought out loud, fixing his red tie.

"Maybe, all I'm saying is, these girls are hiding something and I want to find out. Plus, maybe Butch is right. Perhaps they can be our mates. I've grown fond of Ellie." Boomer spoke, putting hi shoes on.

"So have I, Cheryl is...different."

 **-With the girls-**

"I hate this." Buttercup whined out loud, she was currently getting her makeup done.

"Don't be such a grouch Jade, I actually love this." Bubbles chirped getting her hair fixed.

"Of course _you_ would." she shot back.

"Girls, lets not fight now. It's nice to be pampered a bit." Unlike her sisters, she was ready, she just finished putting on her heels.

"I know! This is so fun! We've never done this before." Bubbles was finally done followed shortly by Buttercup,.

"Ugh, this dress itches." Buttercup wore a strapless forest green dress with slit starting on her mid thigh. She wore black heels, a black choker, eyeliner, lip gloss, and her hair was simply pulled back.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Blossom's dress was the same but in a deep scarlet red. Her look was completed with gold sparkly heels, a sparkly gold bracelet, mascara, lip gloss, and her hair curled was curled. One side of her hair was pulled back to her ear, while the other side was pulled to the front and her bangs swept to the side. (A/N: Vampires are very extra for dinner lol)

"I love it!" Bubbles wore the same style dress but in royal blue. She also wore silver sparkly heels, a simple V shaped silver necklace, and her hair was styled in a bun with strands framing her face. As for makeup she just wore mascara and lipgloss like her sisters.

Buttercup sighed, spacing out.

 _Is everything alright Butters?_ Blossom asked.

 _Yea, it's just that when Butch took me away. He took me to his training room...he tried to sneak attack me but, something in me snapped and the next thing I knew he was on the floor. H-He tried again, and it happened again. I lost control of my senses… it's like I knew what was going on but I couldn't do anything._

 _Is it starting back up again._ Bubbles worriedly questioned.

 _I don't know...but i shouldn't be able to fight like that. You girls know that. I-I don't know where I got those skills_

 _I know Buttercup, but, maybe it's just one of the memories we can't seem to remember._ The eldest sister reasoned.

 _Yea, maybe. Ugh this sucks._ Buttercup was frustrated not knowing what had been going on with her, ever since they were held captive but Vincent.

 _I know...you have us no matter what._ Bubbles said, bringing them all in for a hug.

The girls hugged for a couple of seconds before getting interrupted by Haley.

"Dinner is ready." she spoke quietly. "Right this way mylady."

The girls nodded making their way to the dinner area. Upon their arrival, Haley introduced them.

"Please welcome the guests of honor.."

Many gasps and whispers were heard throughout the dinner area. More than just the boys and the King I'll tell you that.

* * *

 **That's today's chapter I hope you enjoyed! Love ya! xoxo**


End file.
